The Phantom Shinobi
by BaconLover1800
Summary: Danny had gone missing after some time in the ninja world he had gone back, but with no knowledge on how to act and that ninja are just myths and no taled beast to be found how will he fit in this new world.


_**Time clock**_

 _Started at 12/9/2018 2:00 A.M._

 _Break at 2:15 A.M._

 _Back on at 2:20 A.M._

 _Nap time now then work:2:24 A.M._

 _Back you writing now : 2:22 P.M._

 _Break 2 : 3:10 PM_

 _Back on 2 : 1/1/2019 5:35 P.M_

* * *

 **Baconlover1800** : Ok this is just a reboot or more likely a refresher to my old story that I basically abandon.

 **Old follower** : I'll kill you for doing what you did.

 **BaconLover1800** : Neva I'm gonna watch a funny moment from my past. Flashback **Baconlover1800** : I'm going to try and update every week. Flashback end

 **BaconLover1800** : hahahahahaha

 **New viewer** :it's not that's funny.

 **BaconLover1800** : wait I'm not finished, Ha ok now I'm finish disclaimer time.

* * *

 **BaconLover1800** : I do not own Danny Phantom nor Naruto.

* * *

Danny and his younger by a minute sister dani just celebrated there 6th Birthday party when Jack bursts into the room. "Great news everyone Danny won a international trip he is going to Japan to study, just imagine all the ghosts he'll able to tell us about later" said Jack. "That's great Jack "Maddie said happily. "But I don't wanna go to Ja ja ja that place you just said" Danny not remembering the name. "I think you should go just imagine all of the things you could learn there" said jazz thinking it would be better for him later in his life on."But I don't wanna him to leave he is my brother" said Dani hugging Danny tightly. They had continued arguing for hours when suddenly a knock on the door stop it. "I'll get it" said jazz walking to the door and opening it reveling it to be a silver haired man. "Vlad is that you, you come to visit that's great" said Jack before running up and hugging the man. "Yes that's all and good Jack but what going on here, you seem to be having a fight with your family" said vlad observing the situation. With that Maddie tell Vlad the situation going on. "I see, well I got a Solution that can help you how about I let Danny stay at a friend house I have in Japan ao he can call or voice chat everyday" said Vlad trying to to calm the situation down. The family argue again before settling down and agreeing on a deal. "Fine deal, but I have no bed time" said Danny looking at Vlad in the eye. "That's fine with me" said Vlad before thinking on how to use this for his plan on getting Maddie. Think funk folk d.l A few hours later An di jr. Run be Danny just got on the airport and is waving good by while crying his eyes out. While his family mostly Dani is doing the same, if only they knew he'll go missing for years then they'll never let him go on that plain. A few hours after the plain took of a strange green portal open up and stuck the plain in where then it exploded with the fight that was going on there at the time and sent Danny through another portal not knowing that a small amount of ectoplasm had merge with part of his DNA. Meanwhile at the new village a portal open up and a black haired kid fell down and crashed into the mountain. Where then two adult found him. When Danny woken up he see two man above him. "Hello I'm Hasirama and this is Madara" said the guy in robes pointing at the guy in red armor for the last name. "Where are you from and who are you" said Madara while glaring at the kid. "I don't know remember and my name is Danny, Danny, Danny uwa why can't I remember my name" said Danny panking. "calm down Danny until you remember your last name you can use ours" said Hasirama getting Madara Mad. "Hey I never agreed to this" said Madara yelling at Hasirama. "You never denied it" said Hasirama back at madara before getting yell back at Hasirama and a fight broke out. "Fine but you better now disappoint our names, for now you are Danny Uchia Senju" said Madara looking at Danny before leaving. A few months after that Danny met and got adopted by Hasirama and Mito that got married and begun teaching him the way if the ninja. Danny had takin each lesson like a man in the deserts getting some water from a water tank. In this time Danny had unlock the sharing and had shown a little wood realise. Where after four years he left to travel on his own where then he stayed at the hidden mist village. "Danny what are you doing the" first misukaga said to him "I'm practicing a new seal watch" with that he activated the seal which caused him to vanish. Tgpl full fu en rin 4 years into the future When he awoken he saw that the c6illage was at war knowing he won't survive he left to train.

* * *

Another four years later/ or one year after the fourth great Shinobi war. FM em em FM Danny was walking to the Hidden Mist wanting to see the Seven Swordman of this generation. While walking he spot a green portal and then he walk through it to explore it. Once through when he look back the portal is gone. "Dang I'm stuck here now" whispered Danny under his breath. Just then a portal appear near him and he decided to go through them once done he look around and not realizing the place. "Wow this place look like the rain village" Danny said seeing the smog in the air and the giant building, not knowing that he is back to his time long but 6 years after he had gon through the first portal.

* * *

 **BaconLover1800: ok if I can get 10,000 followers on the story or like I will make a sup story of t**

 **What had happened in the naruto world.**

 **Finish: 5:54**

 **Total words: 1,050**

 **Current Follower: 0**

 **Current Favorite: 0**


End file.
